Monster Creation Example
to use icons |ailments = Ailments Use to use icons |weaknesses = Elemental Weaknesses |creator = Link to your userpage Example }} If you are new to editing here and are about to create your first monster page here, this is the general layout we have made. You are permitted and encouraged to copy and paste this page's text into your first page and continue from there using our information as help. Add some small summary about the Monster here, it can be a very basic one like: Monster are/is a (Monster Species) that live in (areas). And add a second pic for it perhaps? Physiology Miscellaneous information that doesn't fit in the Notes. Behavior Information about the behavior of this monster in its natural state. Useful Information Information that would help a player hunt the monster. This can list the abilities it has, any statuses it uses, what its main gimmicks are, etc. The info can also include hints and tactics to effectively fight it. "The monster coats itself in a sticky tar that it can launch to trap hunters and prey alike. Use fire weapons or Torch Pods to destroy the tar around the area, then attack to set the monster alight at the right moment." Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Information about where the monster places on the food chain in locales. Example using the Ancient Forest, a Great Jagras is the bottom of the food chain, Anjanath is in the middle, Deviljho is at the top, and the apex predator is Rathalos. Behavior Towards Other Monsters How the monster behaves when other monsters are near it. A passive monster would ignore small monsters, but a very aggressive one would kill them if they wandered too close. Tracks Information about what tracks the monster leaves that hunters can use to find it. Specific Locale Interactions Information about environmental interactions the monster has only in certain locales. (eg. a monster that has special attacks with vines cannot use those attacks unless its an an area and locale with them) Special Behaviors Information that details any special behaviors the monster has. This can be from being in certain locales to the time of day and to other events. (eg. in the Rotten Vale if a Legiana corpse falls in, an Odogaron will go to that area and drag it to its lair, a monster that is covered in sticks fears being near fire and backs away from it.) Cutscenes Information about what happens when encountering the monster for the first time. Abilities Describe powers this monster possesses, you can also list attacks here. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Information of changes that happen during enraged states. *Tired State: Information of changes that happen during tired state. Mounts Information about mounting this monster. Ecology *In-Game Information x *Taxonomy x *Habitat Range x *Ecological Niche x *Biological Adaptations x *Behavior x Attacks *Attack 1: x *Attack 2: x *Attack 3: x Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Breakable parts List what can be broken on a monster, and if possible, what effect it has on it. 'Physical Damage Effectiveness' How much a monster is effected by various methods of damage on different parts of the body. *✖ means very little or no effectiveness, very minor amounts of damage is done. *★ is fairly effective, minor damage is done, ★★ is effective, moderate damage is done ★★★ is highly effective, high damage is done and is considered a weakspot. *(★) means that effectiveness changes due to a condition. 'Sharpness Damage Effectiveness' How much weapon sharpness is needed to damage a monster's parts without attacks bouncing off. In G-rank/Master Rank the hardness of parts increases. 'Elemental Effectiveness' 'Canon' 'Fanon' 'Status Effectiveness' 'Item Effectiveness' Shiny Item Drops What does the monster drop as shiny drops and when can it drop them? Material Items White shaded shiny drops that give a monster material like a scale or an accountable item like a tear, example being a Wyvern Tear. Slinger Ammo Red shaded shiny drops that give ammo for the Slinger, most often dropped from a high damage impact. The pods the monster dropped should be effective against said monster. An example being Barroth dropping Thorn Pods that do Stun damage, which Barroth is weak to. Equipment * Link to Weapon Picture/s **Note: All Pictures should be added with the proper categories and be of acceptable quality! *Link to Armor Picture/s **Note: When Uploading the Armor Picture, add all the Info IN the Picture description!!! *Link to Weapon Picture *Specials Carves *Carve tabber here Interactions With Other Monsters Information detailing interactions the monster has with other monsters. With (insertmonsterhere) Turf War A Turf War is when the monster battles another monster in a special animation sequence. Information about what happens in the Turf War and the outcome is displayed here. Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) Detail what changes the monster gets in these states, and if the monster can be in a certain state or not. Quests Here, you can create quests for your monster, using the template below. Notes *Notes *Notes *Notes Star Level Guide *★☆☆☆☆☆ = Harmless minion e.g. Aptonoth, Kelbi *★★☆☆☆☆ = Aggressive minion e.g. Velociprey, Bullfango *★★★☆☆☆ = Minor boss e.g. Great Jaggi, Barroth *★★★★☆☆ = Normal e.g. Rathian *★★★★★☆ = Flagship / Strong e.g. Rathalos, Tigrex, Gravios *★★★★★★ = Powerhouse / Small Elder e.g. Deviljho, Rajang, Kushala Daora, Teostra *★★★★★★★ = Great Elder / Powerful Variant/Deviant e.g. Fatalis, Lao-Shan Lung, Alatreon, Hellblade Glavenus *★★★★★★★★ = OP Monster e.g. Solstice Disufiroa, Solstice Unknown, Shantien, Duremudira Category:Organization